


straight to the heart

by allmywill



Category: Arcadia (UK Band), Duran Duran
Genre: Banter, Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, Nonsense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:13:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22317643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allmywill/pseuds/allmywill
Summary: “How does it go again?” John asks, looking into his pretty eyes.“Straight to the heart...”
Relationships: Nick Rhodes/John Taylor (Duran Duran)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 13





	straight to the heart

**Author's Note:**

> i blame @Pink_and_Velvet, as always. also, no hate to John, it’s a joke ;)

_1986_

The Flame _video shoot_

“Jesus, Nick, save some hairspray for the rest of the world, yeah?”

Nick turns around to see his best friend and other half, who has graced Arcadia with his presence for their new video. “I will when you decide to start washing your hair, _Nigel_.”

John chuckles, reaching out to touch Nick’s lightened locks. He’s always preferred him as a blonde. “Ouch. Seriously though, it doesn’t even move.”

He sets down the can on the dressing table before him, flipping around so they’re face to face. “It’s not supposed to.” There’s a hint of seduction in his voice, right under John’s nose.

He reaches out a soft hand to brush a lock of dark brown hair out of his eyes. The touch melts him, and he can feel himself shifting from John back to sweet, shy, lovable Nigel again. Nick has always had that effect on him.

“How does it go again?” John asks, looking into his pretty eyes. _“Straight to the heart...”_

Nick’s hand falls to his chest, resting there. “Oh, don’t you—”

_“Straight for this precious shining!”_

He smiles, then groans, his forehead making contact with John’s chest.

_“How do you dare step into my flame?”_

“There’s a good reason no one asks you to sing.”

John wraps his arms around Nick, smiling wide. “I beg to differ.”

Simon walks in, having heard John’s obnoxious singing out in the hall. “Please don’t, my ears can’t take it.”

_“I do what I do to have—”_

Nick smashes their lips together to shut him up. It works, of course. Simon laughs loudly, glad that at least somebody can get him to stop using that... voice of his.


End file.
